Sensación de cambio
by Kunoichi Karla
Summary: La palabra comunica a los hombres, pero es en el silencio donde se conectan los corazones/ Perdon por tan patético summary, pero esto es más que nada un pedido de auxilio/ Oneshot A


**Sensación de cambio**

Los personajes de **R**urouni ** K**enshin pertenecen al genio de** N**obuhiro** W**atsuki sama

Este es un One shot de Misao y Aoshi. Espero que les guste.

Apenas estaba normalizándosele el pulso, sin embargo ya regresaba con el agua recién sacada del pozo. Lo encontró tendido en el suelo del dojo, boca arriba, con las manos tras la nuca y la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Pasó frente a él interrumpiéndole la visión momentáneamente y extendiéndole un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía con ansias ella se sentó a su lado, y luego ambos volvieron a recostarse en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el cielo sin luna, pero intensamente estrellado.

Okón dijo que aún falta una hora para la cena.- se quejó la chica con frustración.- Muero de hambre ¿usted no?-

Si, un poco.-, respondió Aoshi sin dejar de mirar el cielo y con su habitual voz ronca, pero no tan fría, sino más bien relajada y distante.

Se les había hecho costumbre entrenar después de la hora del té, por lo que terminaban un poco antes de la cena. Muy temprano para volver al Aoiya, demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa (y además, ya muy cansados).

Desde que las noches habían dejado de ser tan frías solían pasar así la espera de la cena: tirados en el suelo, en silencio, observando el cielo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro aunque jamás se lo dijeran.

El joven ex okashira se dejó arrastrar por pensamientos divagantes que lo llevaban de un lugar a otro de su mente sin detenerse demasiado en ninguno. Era como una reflexión ligera en la que la visión que estaba teniendo del cielo le recordó….

Flash back

Por primera vez después de un crudo invierno hacia verdadero calor, y habían acampado a la orilla de un río.

Él permanecía sentado en un tronco, planeaba el viaje del día siguiente junto con Hanya. Beshimi preparaba la cena a solo unos pasos de allí, y emitía una que otra opinión cuando lo creía conveniente. Chiquijou y Hiotoko jugaban con Misao cerca de la orilla. Los gritos que emitía la pequeña cuando atacaba no lograban ser superados ni por la risa de los dos Onis que simulaban un combate contra ella.

En determinado momento, mientras meditaba sobre un asunto del plan, fijo la vista en ella y la vio lanzar consecutivas patadas y golpes de puño bien definidos, muy buen kempo para su corta edad. Había logrado sorprenderlo. Pero aún era pequeña, y en uno de sus ataques perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. El (en ese entonces) okashira había atinado a ponerse de pie, pero antes, incluso de que pudiese reaccionar (y eso que estamos hablando de Aoshi Shinomori alias súper reflejos súper velocidad), ella ya estaba poniéndose de pie en un ataque de cólera.

Fin del flash back

Sonrió ligeramente, de manera casi imperceptible ante aquel recuerdo, en eso si que la muchachita no había cambiado nada.

El viento sopló vaticinando una lluvia típica de verano para esa madrugada. El furin sonó como si de un cristal se tratara al tiempo que sentía la cabeza de Misao apoyarse sobre su brazo.

La miró sin moverse. Al parecer el viento le había parecido más que fresco a ella que, como siempre, usaba esos pantalones cortos y los brazos al descubierto, y había girado dormida hacía donde sentía su calor.

Procurando movimientos lentos para no despertarla, le brindó toda la comodidad de su brazo como almohada y la chica se acurrucó pegándose más a él. Tuvo más recuerdos.

Flash back

Misao irrumpe llorando en su despacho. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que sucede Beshimi se hace presente en el lugar.

-lo siento, jefe. No pude alcanzarla antes.- Aoshi ignoró al hombre y preguntó a la niña:

-Misao ¿Por qué lloras?- su tono no había sido para nada consolador, pero ella estaba acostumbrada.

-A…Aoshi-sama…Shiro- kun…- el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-Misao, siéntate.-le ordenó el okashira con más seriedad al oír el nombre de ese joven que siempre estaba molestándola. No lograba comprender por que Misao siempre se empecinaba en estar donde él.- Deja de llorar y luego cuéntame que fue lo que ocurrió para que irrumpas de esa forma y en este estado.- sus palabras habían sonado rudas y su tono frío no hacía nada por suavizarlas, sin embargo la niña se restregó los ojos y respiró profundo para dejar de llorar.-Beshimi puedes retirarte. La señorita me dará las explicaciones que merezco.- El hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejándolos solos.

-Aoshi sama?- pronunció aún llorosa pero más relajada. Lo vio asentir y entonces comenzó a hablar:- Shiro kun me dijo que usted nunca habla por que está enojado. Y que eso es por que yo le molesto. ¿es cierto Aoshi sama?-

-Misao, ven.- la llamó con intenciones de sentarla sobre el escritorio, pero cuando fue a levantarla, la niña se abrazó a él.

-si yo le molesto…-

-Escúchame con atención. Tu no me molestas, estás aquí y eres mi protegida por que quiero que así sea ¿entiendes?- La niña asintió aún triste.- ¡Ay enana! ¿Por qué sigues prestándole atención a ese niño?- finalmente la sentó sobre el escritorio y le dio un pañuelo.- ¿Qué más te dijo, Misao?-

La pequeña abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que su tutor sabía que le ocultaba algo. Luego agachó la cabeza.- …que usted me cuida por que mi papá y mi mamá están muertos.-

Esa era la verdad, pero hacía rato que todo el mundo había olvidado los motivos, especialmente él. A nadie le importaba ya el por que de la situación actual. Lo único que valía era que ella era la protegida del Okashira y que, a pesar de su difícil carácter, nadie mejor que él sabía lo que ella quería y necesitaba.

-Le prometí a tu padre y a tu madre que te cuidaría si a ellos les ocurría algo, pero nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Fue mi decisión, y sabes que yo jamás me arrepiento.- La vio afirmar.- Ahora…- buscó en su cajón, pero al encontrar lo que deseaba no retiró la mano de allí.- …Cundo Shiro vuelva a decirte eso dile que yo no estoy enojado, y que no hablo todo el tiempo por que no quiero parecer un tonto…-

-…como él.- rió la niña, y los hizo sonreír también.

-y que tu eres mi protegida por que eres la única pequeña Oni digna de serlo.-, le dio el dulce que había sacado del cajón.

-gracias, Aoshi sama.- respondió dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Aoshi la bajó del escritorio y la vio encaminarse hacía la puerta mientras el regresaba a su trabajo.

-Misao…- la llamó antes de que se marchara. La niña volteó a verlo.- siempre golpea antes de abrir una puerta, ¿está claro?-

-si, Aoshi sama.-

-Bien, ahora ve y dile a Omasu que es hora de tu baño.-

.·º·..·º·..·º·.

Era una noche bastante fría y escasamente iluminada. El silencio propio del bosque era sustituido por el sonido de las hojas al moviéndose con el viento.

Misao, con unos catorce años, se encontraba sentada junto una pequeña fogata, cubierta por su capa de viaje. Temblaba de forma continua y devastadora.

Oculto en la copa de un árbol la observaba ponerse compresas frías en la frente y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más esa jovencita soportaría antes de desmayarse.

La vio recostarse en el suelo cubierto de hojas y polvo, y unos instantes después la mano que sostenía la compresa caer inerte. Ya estaba, había perdido el conocimiento.

Bajó del árbol con la elegancia que solo él poseía y caminó hacía ella. Cuando solo estaba a unos pasos…

-Aoshi sama…- la oyó murmurar. Sintió el frío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentirse descubierto, y entonces:- Aoshi sama, ¿Por qué?- preguntó la jovencita llorando. Estaba soñando. Supuso que con las noches en las que lloró su partida.

Se acercó a su niña quitándose la gabardina y la cubrió con ella. La contempló un momento. Sus hombres tenían razón al decirle que había crecido, se había convertido en una jovencita muy bonita. Un asunto más por el cual preocuparse. ¿En que estaba pensando Okina que no enviaba a nadie para que la llevara de regreso al Aoiya?

La cargó en brazos y recogió sus cosas. Por el peso de su equipaje sabía que ya no tenía provisiones y por lo duro de su espalda que estaba armada hasta los dientes.

Caminó con ella por el bosque durante unas dos o tres horas. La abrazaba con fuerza para ver si podía hacer cesar los temblores de la pequeña, pero ni eso ni la medicina con hierbas que le había dado estaban dando resultado. Al salir del bosque dieron con una aldea.

Llamó en una casa, y al verlo con ella, de inmediato la anciana lo hizo pasar y recostarla en una futon.

La mujer se ocupó de curarle algunas heridas y de darle medicamentos para la fiebre. Para las cinco de la mañana ella se encontraba mejor, pero no despertaba. Aoshi pagó a la mujer más dinero del que era justo por cuidar de su protegida, le pidió que la tuviera allí hasta que se encontrara mejor y que la proveyera de víveres cuando esta fuera a marcharse.

-lo dejaré solo para que se despida de ella.- dijo la anciana sin darle tiempo a negarse y abandonando la casa para ir en busca del agua.

Viéndose solo con ella se aproximó al futon y se arrodillo a su lado. Algo que no había visto antes llamó su atención y guiado por la curiosidad apartó con suma delicadeza el mechón de cabello que le impedía ver lo que deseaba. Tras este descubrió un raspón en la sien de la chica, pero no fue lo único. Con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana pudo notar lo níveo de su rostro interrumpido por el chicotazo de una rama en una mejilla, el raspón del otro lado y los labios sangrados (quizá por que no había dejado de mordérselos, quizá por la fiebre, tal vez por lo dos). Sus pequeñas manos desnudas descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo lo invitaron a revisarlas. Tomó una con cuidado de no despertarla, apenas con la punta de los dedos. La giro levemente para verle la palma y vio ampollas y heridas producto del entrenamiento.

-lo siento.- murmuró apoyándole una mano en la frente a modo de caricia.

Se puso de pie y salió cargando su capa y las kodachis.

.·º·..·º·..·º·.

La luna estaba haciendo su aparición en el cielo del Este. Durante todo el viaje no había pensado más que en todo lo que había hecho, pero desde que habían tomado la calle del Aoiya no había logrado dejar de sentirse nervioso y de pensar qué pasaría cuando lo vieran. No merecía el perdón, y si alguien pedía su muerte tenía la obligación de cumplir, pues los había abandonado, deshonrado y traicionado…

Pensaba en eso cuando en lo bajo de la calle vio a los Onis y mucha más gente en las afueras de un Aoiya en ruinas.

Las piernas le temblaron y un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Se concentró en continuar caminando, pero a cada paso tenía la sensación de querer huir.

La muchedumbre comenzó a acercarse, pero no podía comprende con que fines, estaba aturdido…

Unos brazos delgados se aferraron a su cuerpo y un rostro empapado en lágrimas se apretó contra su pecho.

Le dirigió la mirada y solo pudo reconocer esa trenza larga y el obi rosa. La tibieza de ese abrazo le hizo sentir el corazón despojado de todo mal. Aún así lo invadieron unas terribles ganas de llorar. Luego sintió su cuerpo desplomarse y ella pronunciando sorprendida y preocupada su nombre. Lo único que lamentó al momento de perderse en la oscuridad fue no haberle correspondido el abrazo. Se lo debía.

Fin del Flash Back

Despertó. No sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero si supo al contemplar a la Okashira por que le había parecido tan real ese último abrazo.

Mientras la observaba descansar así, aferrada a él, se preguntó si lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, cuando regresó al Aoiya era la misma que sentía en momentos como ese, incluso momentos menos comprometidos como cuando simplemente estaban allí minutos antes, que se sentía libre de todo mal.

Besó la cabeza de la joven y lo que sintió le pareció una enorme afirmación.

Entonces pensó que, después de todo, tal vez sí podría aprender a vivir con sus culpas, que tal vez ya era hora de aceptar lo que incansablemente el destino estaba imponiéndole, y que a pesar de no entender por que la vida lo premiaba de tal forma después de haber hecho tanto mal, lo aceptaría. Si tendría que pagar lo haría, pero seguramente en otra vida, por que en esta ya nada podría quitarle la felicidad que sentía.

Contempló el cielo nuevamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Misao había regresado con el agua. Posiblemente ya fuera hora de cenar.

Misao,- la llamó muy bajito, - Misao,- la chica abrió los ojos pesadamente,- deberíamos volver ya.-

Me dormí, que tonta!- dijo sentándose aún soñolienta y fregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mamo en un gesto algo infantil.

El ex okashira la observaba con ternura y, dejando de lado las ganas de abrazarla nuevamente para permitirle seguir durmiendo, se puso de pie, y una vez frente a ella, le tendió la mano ayudándola a pararse.

Caminaban a la casa como de costumbre, él en silencio, con la vista fija en frente; ella a su lado.

Todo parecía ser de lo más normal, incluso no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida durante el descanso, sin embargo…

Se detuvo en seco observándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Aoshi volteando a verla. Ella siguió observándolo un instante más y luego sonrió.

-nada. Olvídalo.- respondió con una sonrisa y reanudo la marcha.

-Misao…-

-de verdad, nada importante. Es solo que tengo la sensación de que ocurrió algo importante y que no logro recordar.-

-¿algo importante?- dijo incrédulo de que pudiera ella saber la decisión que había tomado.

Fin

Esto lo había escrito hace tiempo como parte de mi fic "ley del hielo", pero no me encuadraba bien por que era como muy precipitado. No se molesten en entender lo que acabo de decir, cuando lo acabe quizá adquiera algún sentido.

El verdadero motivo por el cual decidí hacerle algunos arreglitos y publicarlo es por que NECESITO AYUDA. No se si reeditar o no el 4º capítulo. Dejarlo así como está me complica la continuación. Tendría que haber seguido mi intuición (o sentido común) y no agregar la última parte (cuando Okina golpea a Misao y Aoshi la defiende y consuela). Reeditar significaría sacar esa parte y, si ustedes quieren, modificar alguna otra cosa que me sugieran.

Por favor ayúdenme a decidir con sus reviews.

Gracias a todos y besos enormes.

Adio


End file.
